


A Visit From A Friend

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: There was little Yaz, Ryan, and Graham knew about the Doctor.The past remained as such to her, unless she’d decided upon it, mostly talking to herself and mentioning names as if she expected them to respond. With all her words, she never seemed to say much.Family was out of the question completely, mentioning once or twice a daughter she’d had called Jenny (though how she’d come to life was completely unknown).They were her family, friends, and future.That’s all that seemed to matter to her.A visit from an old (and young) friend sheds light onto both her past and her future, giving the Doctor something she'd lost sight of, someone she'd lost.A chance to bring her back.
Relationships: The Doctor & River Song, The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Original Female Character(s), Thirteenth Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	A Visit From A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I've just started watching Thirteen (I am really behind) but I am way too attached to River Song to let her die in the library.
> 
> The Doctor should not be left alone without adult supervision for more than five minutes, but sometimes adults aren't what you need.
> 
> There is a rather vague relationship between her and (someone else) that will be elaborated on further, but it's mostly just here for some comfort.
> 
> Please let me know what you like, comments and kudos are always loved.

To many, the blue police box perched on the hill might seem weird for a moment, but then would be brushed off as some odd modern art piece or political protest they had yet to understand.

To the small blonde figure at the base, however, it was exactly what she needed.

Graham would like to say that there was some idea of normalcy in the TARDIS. Depending on the time, they’d stay over, traveling during the day (and a good portion of the night) while spending the rest of their time in an ever constant struggle to get the Doctor to actually take care of herself.

Apparently, after all her years, self preservation wasn’t exactly high on her list of priorities, only tending to what was absolutely necessary for the time being and leaving anything else to fester until it became important.

Her ideas of self care would include breakfast, new clothes, and a shower. 

(Anything else was basically out of the question unless it came up in time).

Sleep was an interesting subject, and something that only happened every so often (normally in short bursts).

The past remained as such to her, unless she’d decided upon it, mostly talking to herself and mentioning names as if she expected them to respond. With all her words, she never seemed to say much.

Family was out of the question completely, mentioning once or twice a daughter she’d had called Jenny (though how she’d come to life was completely unknown).

They were her family, friends, and future.

That’s all that seemed to matter to her.

Given this, he found himself surprised to hear the faint sound of a key in a lock after being sent out for something from the console.

Sure enough, the door opened, a teenage girl stepping inside to shut it close behind her. Her eyes widened as she met Graham’s.

“You’re not Nardole?” The accentless statement was more of a question, as if he could have been, she just wasn’t sure yet. “Definitely not Bill.”

She slung an old army green backpack (what he’d assumed to be originally army green after the amount of pins and patches that had been attached) onto the floor, hands carefully tracing the lining of a long, form fitting, black coat. To him, she gave off the appearance of always being slightly dazed, using nonchalance as a shield to her confusion, yet excited and curious all the while. 

Blonde hair fell airily around her face, eyes a kaleidoscope of indecision without any idea of where they should rest. A diadem, inlaid with blue stones was set atop her head, something off with the rest of her messy, teenage, attire. He eyed her warily.

“Who are you?”

She looked up from the floor grate she’d been tracing, fingers gently brushing the cool metal. “It’s fine, tell the Doctor I’m here. I’ve got some stuff for him and something to get. I’ll be out of your hair soon.” She made a furtive glance at her phone screen.

He waited a few more moments before it became evidently clear she wasn’t about to provide any more information and he wasn’t sure how to ask it. Backing away carefully, he ambled off to the kitchen where Ryan and Yaz had just convinced the Doctor to eat.

“There’s someone here for you, I think.”

She peered up from her pork fried rice, perplexed at the thought. “Who’s here?” 

“Dunno,” he eased himself into a chair across from her. “She didn’t say.”

“She, there’s a lot of options there.” Food abandoned, to the annoyance of Yaz and Ryan, she considered the thought. “Wasn’t dressed like Mary Poppins, was she?”

“Nope.” He shook his head. “Weird sort of girl, though, walked in with a crown and her own key. Said she was here to get something and talk to you ‘bout something.”

“Crown was it?” She shot up from her seat, grinning. “Alice.” 

Yaz looked up from her stir fry. “Who’s Alice?”

She was already bounding down the hallway like an excited puppy. Sharing a confused look, they followed her. 

The teenager was still there, sorting through a pile of clothes inside the floor compartment. A smile broke out across her worried face once she saw the doctor. 

“Looks like someone got an upgrade.”

“Shove off.” She rolled her eyes and sat next to her, legs dangling over the side. “What are you doing here?”

Satisfied with a black and white sweatshirt, she leaned back to speak. “I needed something and I wasn’t sure you’d answer your phone.”

“You could have at least tried,” she shoved her, playfully before looking at the item, somber realization dawning. “She’s got something big tonight, eh?”

“Yeah,” she bit her lip, “it’s just her and Miles. It’s normal, I have no idea why I’m so worried.”

“She’s your girlfriend, of course you’ll be worried. You don’t know how worried I was for River.”

Alice perked up at the mention of the name. “Speaking of which, I’ve got some notes for the new you.” She slugged her bag across the floor, pulling out what appeared to be a packet of letters. “Everyone’s been sending them.”

“Everyone?” She took them carefully.

“Everyone.” Pushing the backpack aside, she leaned against the Doctor, who opened the embrace so she could see. “Amy and Rory have got new pictures of the baby, and Martha wants to know how everything’s going. Don’t even get me started on River.”

“River?” 

The word fell from her lips, alien yet familiar. She said it the sort of way someone would say a prayer they’d long lost hope in. Alice felt it too, eying her with an odd curiosity. 

“She’s not out yet?”

“She’s still there.” The sentence came heavily.

“She won’t be soon.”

Her eyes widened, turning to Alice in a trance-like state. “She’s getting out?”

The small figure mirrored her intensity. “You’re getting her out.”

“When?” She scooped her legs up, perching on them in a sort of panic. “When do I get her back?”

“After he comes.”

“How long?” She muttered the words in a deathly quiet anticipation.

Alice bit her lip, trying to figure it out. “Twoish seasons? I’m really not sure.”

“Twoish seasons?” She paused, taking it in. “I can wait that long.”

“Can you?” She raised her eyebrows.

“I have patience, you know.” A smile returned, bringing an air of levity back into the room. “I waited billions of years for Clara, didn’t I?”

“If you say so.” She shrugged, checking her phone. “I should get going.”

“Do you want a ride?” The Doctor grinned, helping her up. “You haven’t flown with the new me yet.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Stuffing the sweatshirt into her bag she stood, gold pocket watch glittering in her hand. “I’ve got my own way home.”

“Don’t talk to strangers, don’t murder anyone, and don’t trust anything Jack says.” She led her to the door. “I’ll need you alive.”

She nodded as if it was a routine list. “I know, I’ll be safe.” Taking a last look at Graham, Ryan, and Yaz in the hallway, she smirked. “See you soon.”

The Doctor shut the door behind her, still grinning as she turned to her fam.

All three had the same dumbfounded expression, Yaz being the first to speak. “Who was that?”

She shrugged. “I told you, a friend. Now, dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on Alice, check out "Alright People Let's Do This One Last Time, or (if you're feeling lazy) ask me in the comments or email me (it's with my profile).
> 
> I take all sorts of ideas, so let me know if there's a prompt you want me to write (sans Alice) and if you can figure out a better title (I suck at them).


End file.
